shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minto Grin
"I prefer for us to talk this through but if you do insist then my sword shall do all the talking for me." - Minto Grin Introduction Minto Grin is the captain of the Pathfinder Pirates. He was born in an isle off the coast of Wano country into a noble samurai clan. He grew up under the guidance and constant training of his father who was a diplomat of their island. Carrying on the dream of his father, he wishes to create a better world by establishing alliances with pure hearted and worthy people. His current bounty is 55,000,000. Appearance Minto has a lean muscular built as result of his training growing up, he has long blueish-black hair that is styled in a casual samurai look with his bangs parted in the middle and the back of his hair tied into a topknot. He also has a clean kind and gentle face and is constantly seen with a smiling with both his mouth and eyes. Minto wears a samurai gi usually in bright colors usually blue or green and black zori sandals with socks on. When engaged in battle Minto’s usually smiling expression changes into a more stoic face with eyes that are glaring. Once battle is over he usually reverts to his smiling demeanor. Personality Minto has a cool, laid back and calm personality which balances out the weirder personalities of his crew members. One will rarely see his personality wavering as he would remain calm and collected even in times of distress. Due to his personality he doesn’t have outburst or loud reactions to anything that would usually surprise or scare normal people but would usually react with a calmly by saying “cool” “weird” or “oh”. This attitude may be due to his propensity to take in and observe any circumstance with a sound mind. As the captain Minto takes charge of making decisions, conversing with leaders of other groups, and parleying with enemies. When it comes to the daily operations of the ship Minto delegates tasks well to his crew and would lay back and just enjoy the ride. Minto is the only one who doesn’t get caught off guard whenever Hayabusa does his signature entrances out of the blue. He is also one who laughs loudly in the sidelines when his crewmates are acting goofy. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Mintos swordsmanship is at an elite level due to his background as a samurai and his training in Wano country. He is an iaido and batto practitioner as most of his skills and techniques are based around battojutsu and iaidojutsu. The speed of his drawing and re-sheathing his word is superhuman where there are times that enemies would not realize that he has drawn and re-sheathed until the cut is clearly felt. Minto has developed different cutting styles derived from battojutsu and can draw his sword from any position. Though never truly tested against the top swordsman, the skills that Minto has shown so far can easily put him at the par with the likes of Zoro and Ryuma. Soru: '''Minto was taught Soru by Chiru. Weapons Tensui (Water of the Heavens)– Mintos katana which he received from his father who in turn received it from one of the great fishman swordsman as a sign of their alliance and friendly bond. '''Appearance: The Tensui is a katana with a translucent sheath that looks like it’s made of solidified crystal clear water. It’s translucent enough that you can see the katana’s blade inside the sheath. The handle has a deep blue highlights with the japanese symbol for Waters of the Heaven on it. Special abilities: Tensui also known as the water blade is a katana whose strength not only lies in its blade but is really due to its sheath. The sheath of tensui has the ability to hold approximately 8,000 gallons of concentrated water within it. Tensui’s blade draws the water out and weaponizes it according to the technique conjured by Minto. The water can be used in various ways from forming waves, shooting out a pressurized stream, coating the body of Minto, and even become blades of water. The sheath has to be refilled after the water in it has been used up. This can be done by dipping both sheath and blade separately into any natural body of water. Tensui’s blade can also be repaired of any damage by dipping it into a body of water as well. Tensui Techniques: Iaido styles: Slipstream - Minto holds his sheathed sword in front of him at shoulder level as he slowly unsheathes it. As he pulls out the sword water flows from it and whirls around his feet. In an instant he dashes forward completely unsheathing his sword and appears behind his enemies with sword already resheathed. The enemies fall as they have already been cut at blinding speed. Drizzle - 'Is a quick draw technique where Minto unsheathes and resheathes his blade in fast and consecutive slashes. Each slash projects bladed water at his enemies capable of cutting them up. '''Geyser - ' Minto takes out his sword and slashes the ground. Water burst out in a stream depending on the angle and depth of the cut. This technique has several variations. '''Geyser: Water Barrier - Minto cuts a long curved shallow line in front of him or a group. Water then burst out of the line in a steady highly pressurized thin film. Due to its pressure it forms some sort of a barrier capable of stopping bullets or hard punches. Geyser: Rising Tide - Minto cuts a deep diagonal line in an upward manner that burst out a steady pressurized stream of great intensity pushing enemies skyward. Geyser: Whirlpool - After unsheating Minto then thrusts his blade deep into the ground releasing an explosion of water in all directions. Geyser: Flashflood - '''- Minto cuts the ground in a more straightforward direction releasing a torrent of water that travels in front of him, ripping through his enemies. '''Batto techniques: Waterfall - An aerial attack wherein Minto appears right on top of an enemy and pulls out his blade bringing a hammer of water down unto the enemy. River rapid - An attack that envelopes Minto in a torrent of raging water. After being enveloped Minto dashes into enemy lines slashing and crushing anyone unfortunate to cross his path. 'Tsunami -' This move uses up all the water in Tensui’s sheath. Minto swings out his sword in a wide cut and generates a gigantic wave that roll towards his opponents. 'Riptide -' This move also uses up all the water in Tensui’s sheath. Minto swings out his sword in a circular manner creating a globe of floating water. He then thrust his sword into it releasing a tube of rushing water through his opponents. Devil Fruit Minto is not a devil fruit user Haki Minto is the only crewmember in the Pathfinders to possess all three colors of Haki. Although his crewmembers do surpass him in their usage of haki, especially for kenbunshoku and busoshoku. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation - '' ☀Minto constantly uses this haki in and out of combat. He has honed this ability to a point where he is capable of a unique effect. Unique effect: Minto has used kenbunshoku haki effectively to a point where he can sense the malice and purity of a person’s heart and intention even if the person is trying to conceal it or is putting on a front. Only Minto can sense this and uses this to manage his decisions. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - '' ☀Minto can only use busoshoku haki offensively and cannot harden his body with it. He imbues haki to his sword when in combat. ''Haōshoku Haki: ''Color of the Conquering King - '' ☀Only Minto has Haoshoku among the Pathfinders. His haoshoku has a unique effect wherein it is constantly activated; people around him seem to listen to him because of this effect. When used in a more active manner, his haoshoku is shown to calm down or freeze people and sea beast but never to a point of making them lose consciousness. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Minto was born into a prominent family of Wano country, the son of a diplomat, he enjoyed all the luxuries in life but has remained humble and down to earth through the proper guidance of his father. At an early age his clan moved unto a smaller village away from the main city of Wano. Mainly driven by a passion to reach out to other countries in hopes of making a unified world, Minto's father could not agree with the Wano's closed door policy neither can he be at peace with the arrogance of the other priviledged samurai. Upon moving to a village at the coast of Wano, Minto's clan began enriching the town and opened it up to foreign trade, a move that has remained unknown to Wano's capital. Minto's clan was aided by their lower house allies the family of Hayabusa. The lower house has served Minto's clan since centuries before but has always been treated as brothers than servants. Living away from the capital gave Minto's father freedom to sail to new lands and establish foreign relations. Minto would tag along with his dad on this trips learning the ways of a diplomat. When they return home he resumes his studies and training in swordsmanship. Minto's father had trainers emphasize on iaido and batto techniques, teaching Minto the principle that a strong man knows when to unsheathe a sword or when it should remain un-drawn. Growing up he perfected the skill that he bested all other trainees in sparring sessions but was fortunate to have never used it in life threatening situations. Through all this Hayabusa has remained at his side training and learning as well and they have formed a strong brotherly bond. As he matured his father gave Minto the responsibilities to watch over the town with the aid of Hayabusa he developed the town even further. Minto's father continued with diplomatic duties and on his latest trip arrived at Mermaid Island where he met King Neptune and his queen. It was their that he learned about the corruption of the people around the world but also learned of a great pirate that was fighting against it as well a pirate named Whitebeard. Minto's dad returns home bringing a new ship and a great katana that was the gifts he received from his trip to Mermaid Island. Months following his return, Mintos father fell ill. The doctors recommended that he remain home to rest and cease with his travels. Discouraged but still determined he calls on Minto to pass on his mission and his will for the world but this time with a renewed strategy. As tools for his travel Minto's father gave him the ship Tidestrider and the sword he received from a fishman swordsman. The sword was named Tensui. Along with these tools the father also gave Minto his share of inheritance which he placed in the vault of the ship. Telling him he has faith in Minto that he can accomplish this mission, the mission to find great men to aid them in changing the world. With these words Minto and Hayabusa set sail to the new world along with a crew of sailors on the mission to find these men. This happened 2 years before Portgas D. Ace left his home to be a pirate. (the Story continues in Hayabusas character page) Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Minto Grin Vs Yarisugi - won/interrupted Minto Grin vs Doberman - won Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Samurai Category:Sword User Category:Swordsmen Category:Captain Category:Wano Country Character Category:Wano Country Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User